Coffee is the Answer
by SineTimore
Summary: The celebration of their first year together brings something that neither one of them expects.


**Disclaimer: **I am a hack who could never string 22 original ideas together. Therefore, there is no way that I could create a tv show of my own, certainly not one of Castle's caliber.

**A/N: **Didn't agonize over this one for weeks. Hopefully it doesn't show. Thanks to those who have taken the time to read the new kid on the block and who have sent me lovely and kind words. And, of course, to you fic writers who I worship and adore, thank you for your inspiration.

* * *

**Coffee is the Answer**

He can hardly believe that it's been a year already. How the hell he's managed to keep her from fleeing to witness protection to escape him is some kind of a miracle. He's perfectly aware of how…challenging he can be. Honestly, he pours it on a bit thick but who can blame him? Getting a rise out of her _is_ his favorite hobby – well, second favorite to convincing her to forgive him afterwards and from her reactions, he can tell that she's very fond of that part too.

She doesn't like to make a big deal out of things and he's learned to accept that about her. If he could have his way he'd be hiring skywriters and orchestras. She accepts this about him. Together they've made the decision to compromise on the anniversary festivities: she gets a quiet dinner at an out of the way Indian restaurant after he shows her the beauty of a New York City sunset from the comfort of a private helicopter. They've gotten fairly good at this compromise thing which surprises them both a bit – more him than her – he's still shocked that she agreed to give up her apartment a couple of months ago. Of course, he did have to table any marriage discussions for the time being in order to get her to concede. Lucky for him, she didn't specify what "for the time being" meant. Semantics are his friend.

* * *

It's been a day so far, bodies and bullets and blood. She finds herself with five minutes of air and heads to the stairwell with phone in hand. She's missed him today but Martha asked for his help and she loves him all the more for his lack of hesitation in agreeing. His voice is a welcome respite from the cacophony of her day.

"Hey, beautiful, miss me yet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to reach Mr. Chan's Take-Out. I must have the wrong number."

"Trust me, Detective, you have the right everything."

She allows herself a smile amidst all of the ugly that has so far enveloped this day. Two more hours and she'll be in a hot shower washing it all away. "You always know just what to say, Writer Boy. Guess that's why they pay you the big bucks, huh?"

"Just don't tell them that I now save all of my best words for you. Your coffee addiction is a most expensive habit and without my book income you'd barely make it out of bed…which is now making me reconsider my current career choice."

"Castle, focus, I only have a few minutes here. It's been non-stop all day. I just wanted to hear your voice and try to clear my head." She leans against the cold wall behind her and silently thanks it for being there.

"We're still on for tonight, right? Our chariot is all gassed up and ready to go. If Gates ruins this for us, I swear I'll call _someone_ and do _something_."

"Wow, Castle, remind me to pick you up a copy of 'How to Be a Tough Guy for Dummies' later. Lucky for you, you have the power to charm people to death."

"Ha, ha, very funny…and true, but not the point. Just go and finish up so we can properly celebrate us. We deserve this. Well, you certainly do. A year with me is no small feat."

She closes her eyes and embraces the sincerity in his only-Castle-has-this-power-over-me voice. "Got that right. I can't wait. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Oh, and Castle, wear the pretty blue dress. I just love how it brings out your eyes." She heads back into the bullpen feeling even more excited about their impending evening and with her eye squarely on the clock.

* * *

She manages to make it out of the precinct by 5pm relatively unscathed, at least physically so. The boys are covering for her once again and at this point she's almost certain they're keeping a list somewhere. She texts Rick to let him know she's on her way home. He's obviously pleased given the "yippee" she receives in reply. She can't control her proverbial eye roll or head shake anymore. They've become entirely involuntary where he is concerned.

He's nearly ready when she arrives. His pulse quickens at the sound of her keys hitting the side table in the foyer and he hastens to greet her with a soft kiss and a tight hug. Exactly what she needs. "Hey beautiful," he whispers pulling back to look at her. He swears that he can see her Beckett face become her Kate face right there in front of him. Not many people get to see the Kate face and his heart fills with gratitude. "Go hop in the shower. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one, thanks. I'll try to be quick. The sun waits for no man, even you, Richard Castle." God, just being here with him improves her mood tenfold. She makes her way toward the office and turns back to him as he stands watching her. "You smell good" she adds with a grin and continues on.

He isn't certain how she manages to look like _that _after just forty minutes and his less than eloquent "whhhhuu" makes that quite clear. He moves towards her and she to him, meeting, yet again, in the middle and exchanging compliments about wardrobe and hair and taste in partners. "Let's go celebrate, ma lady." Hand in hand they make their way out of the loft and into phase one of their night.

* * *

She's a tough woman but Kate finds herself a bit uneasy in the helicopter. It's a new and foreign sensation and one that she isn't entirely certain she would care to repeat. Once they're airborne for a short time, however, she's enamored of it all – the glint of the setting sun off the buildings, the expanse of the sky all around them, the feeling of being in a world all their own. She grips his hand harder than she probably realizes but he doesn't flinch. His lips find her ear and leave an "I love you" there, one that plays over and over in her mind like a welcome skip on a favorite old record.

She hasn't said much since they took off, a combination of anxiety and awe. He appreciates the time he's being given to simply admire her and take her in. He barely takes his eyes off of her the entire trip though he knows the view he's supposed to be paying attention to is outside of their transport. Luckily she's been distracted enough not to notice. She's told him on countless occasions just how creepy the staring is. His selective hearing has served him well in this regard.

"Are you enjoying it, Kate?"

He's been so quiet that she startles when she hears his voice. She's lost in all of this. "God, Rick, this is incredible. I had no idea what seeing the city this way would be like." She leans in and presses her lips to his with gratitude and exhilaration. She lingers there and they're lost in each other until the movement of the helicopter separates them, most unfortunately. "Saved by the landing, it seems. Do they have a 'mile-high club' equivalent for these things?" All he can muster is an exhale at her taunting words. If she keeps that up he'll never make it through phase two.

Arriving at the restaurant a short time later, they're seated at a table away from the few others who have gathered here on this evening. She's happy to be back on solid ground though pleasantly surprised at her enjoyment of the last hour's excursion. "Thank you, Castle" she says as she laces her fingers with his across the table. "That was an anniversary gift that I won't soon forget."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I look forward to a lifetime of unforgettable anniversaries with you. In fact, didn't we buy that new coffee machine exactly two weeks ago? I wonder how we can celebrate that? Hmmmm…."

"Don't push your luck" she replies, her tone stern yet playful.

"One of these days you're gonna realize just how fun allowing me to spoil you can be."

The looks she's giving him implies just how soon that day will come. "I don't need any of that stuff, Castle. You know that. I'm not in this for your money. I'm in it for your body."

They share a laugh before he decides, and rather abruptly at that, to change the tone of the conversation. "Kate", he pauses to gather his thoughts, "I hope that you know how much I love you. This year has been more than even I could have imagined. I've waited so long for this, for you, and I just want you to be happy."

His words echo through her. Since they've been together he hasn't been shy or reserved about sharing his feelings. Though she sometimes finds it difficult to reciprocate with as much ease, she feels every ounce of it, just as he does. "I love you too, Castle, and I am…happy."

They raise glasses to their year together and enjoy the peaceful cocoon that the quiet restaurant has afforded them. Each catches the other watching and appreciating on occasion but they are happy to let those moments pass without commentary. They are comfortable. They just know.

"Would you like to go for a walk? It's beautiful outside tonight."

"I'd love to. Just give me a minute so I can go and freshen up. I'll be right back." Her hand finds his cheek and then her lips find his in a kiss that lingers yet never intensifies. He watches every step she takes as she moves across the room and away from him and it hits him like a bolt of lightning. Tonight.

* * *

Hand in hand they meander about the city streets. He pauses to place a kiss to her head every so often and she relishes the feeling. As he leans in to her now, he whispers "Marry me, Kate". He hasn't planned it. He hasn't prepared it. All he knows in this moment is that he has to say it.

She stops moving immediately and her eyes find his which are now overflowing with desperate eagerness. "Castle…I thought..." is all she manages to stammer before he interrupts her.

"Kate, I know. I know. I didn't – it just hit me, here, tonight , with you. Fear doesn't make it wrong. Love makes it right. I know that you want to wait, Kate, and, of course, I will. I will _always_ wait for you. Don't answer me now, please. I want you to think about it. I want you to be certain. I'm sorry. I'm….shutting up now." He has no idea what he's just done and, right now, honestly, all he hopes for is that she doesn't beat him senseless with her handbag.

She stands in stunned silence. When she finally does move to speak she notices the apprehension in his face. "Castle, I'm…this is the last thing that I was expecting." She thinks about it after she says it and realizes how ridiculous it sounds. She should have been expecting this. It's Richard Castle.

"You and me both" he quips. "Winning the 'least romantic marriage proposal ever award' is really gonna hurt my reputation." His attempt to lighten the mood is about as successful as an ant pushing a boulder up a mountain but the corners of her mouth turn up slightly and he'll take that. Now he feels like he has to scramble to make things normal again. "So, um, this evening stroll is just lovely. Shall we continue?" He may never recover from this. He wonders if there really might be something to that whole 'think before you speak' thing. Perhaps if he had he wouldn't feel like _this_. He can only imagine what she's feeling.

It's been thirty minutes and her heart is still racing. She's doing her best to cover it up by making small talk….about pigeons. She reprimands herself. _Honestly, Kate, pigeons? _ He's obviously uncomfortable but she's almost positive it's because he's feeding off of her energy. She really has thought about this, about him, about them – a lot. "One and done" is what she told him all those years ago. She knows it's him. She knows that waiting doesn't make things easier. God, does she know that. Now it's her turn to circle back around to normalcy. "Castle, let me buy you a coffee. I know I still owe you like sixty of them according to the big board."

He marvels at her nonchalance and doesn't have idea what to with her humor. He is utterly flailing. "Um, sure, coffee, yeah – let's get coffee." He remembers when 'apples' was the safe word…now it's 'coffee' apparently.

The shop is fairly crowded for a Tuesday night. There's a line to order meaning more awkward time together, having no idea what to say or how to say it. "I love the smell of coffee" she finally says, breaking the silence. When his attentions turn to her to respond (with what, he has no idea), he's nearly knocked over by how beautiful she looks at this moment. She is truly exquisite. "But, I love you more, Castle," she adds footnoting her previous inconsequential statement.

"I love you too, Kate." Though he is entirely sincere, he feels as if it sounded like he was discussing a Buick. He remembers a time when he used to consider himself a wordsmith. He doesn't think he's ever missed that time more than right now.

When they finally arrive at the counter, they are fully prepared with their orders. They never stray far from the usual where coffee is concerned. That's comforting right now. The barista greets them and Kate rattles off their drinks like a pro. She hardly even has to think about it. In this moment that makes her feel proud. "Okay, that'll be $7.34. And, can I get your names?" This should be the easy part – Kate knows her name. Her heart races, most noticeably to herself though she's certain that everyone in the place is able to hear it. "Ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's, um…Mr. and Mrs. Castle." And there it is. And he hears every word.

His head darts around leaving him with what's destined to be a case of whiplash. "What? What did you just say? Tell me you said what I think I just heard you say. I really must be out of it because what you just said sounded a lot like _Mrs. Castle_."

In some disbelief herself, she assures him that he heard her correctly. He pulls all of her to his body. He may never let go. "I am now most certain of two things, Detective: you have made me the happiest man alive and this place is now my favorite coffee joint in the world."

"Maybe you should buy the place then, Castle, and save your poor fiancee from having to shell out her hard earned dollars on those last fifty-nine coffees."


End file.
